


not what it looks like

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: The Seijoh 4 partied hard the night before, what exactly is it you walk into?
Kudos: 10





	not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "It promise it looks worse than it is."

“Hajime?” You push open the apartment door that’s already slightly cracked. Iwaizumi has always been someone to make sure the door is shut and locked before going to bed or leaving so this gives you a slight uneasy feeling.

Cautiously you walk into the apartment, plastic cups and glass bottles are scattered over the table, the floor and you use your foot to slide a few cups out of the way so you can walk through the room. Your eyebrow raises as you see a trail of clothing from the living room, down the hall and seems to stop at the bedroom door.

A smile twitches on your lips, trying to figure out what exactly happened last night. Iwaizumi had called you and told you that Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa were coming over to hang out since Oikawa was finally back in Japan and to everyone’s surprise, Hanamaki got a new job. You told him to have fun and be safe since you were away visiting family and wouldn’t be back until today.

You push the bedroom door open with your foot, it makes a low creaking sound as it open and you find the four of them haphazardly laying across each other in the bed, various degrees of undressed and you are thankful they at least managed to cover up with the blanket.

Matsukawa is on the left side of the mattress with Iwa nestled up against his side while Oikawa’s on the right side with his head on Iwa’s chest, legs slightly tangled together. Everyone seems vaguely comfortable except for Hanamaki who seems to be laying completely on top of Matsukawa and mostly under the blanket, a little bit of his pinkish hair can be seen right under Matsukawa’s chin.

They look almost too peaceful to wake up, part of you wants to let them sleep, but the mess in the living room and kitchen won’t allow you to let them off the hook. You quickly take a few pictures so you can show them what they looked like and started recording before loudly shouting, “Good morning sleepyheads!”

Hanamaki jumps, his head knocking into Mattsun’s chin and Iwa’s sits straight up causing a still very much asleep Oikawa to fall off the edge of the bed. You have to hold back a laugh when you see most of them look around before finally reaching you. Oikawa is complaining about falling while Matsukawa just pulls the blanket back over him and Hanamaki, opting to just ignore the commotion. Iwaizumi’s face looks absolutely horrified as he gets up, stepping on Oikawa in the process as he makes him wait over to you as you wait to see what he’ll say.

**“I promise it looks worse than it is.” ******


End file.
